


hamilfluff

by goldpeak



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Boys In Love, Chicago, College AU, Everything moves fast, Fluff, Hamilton is in love, Highschool AU, Hurt/Comfort, I have no plan, I'll give TW if needed, Lafayette is sassy, Laurens is shy, M/M, Revolutionary Set, its really cute, might get dark, minimal angst, some violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-02-12 18:32:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12965778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldpeak/pseuds/goldpeak
Summary: i have no idea what this is, i just love laurens and hamilton and hurt/comfort and school!au's so honestly here we are. despite the summary, this will have a semi-decent plot and hopefully i wont abandon it.laurens is new to chicago, and his friend lafayette introduces him to hamilton, jefferson, hercules and madison. at the beginning of his last year of highschool, he finds himself falling deeper and deeper in love with the passionate boy with the addiction to writing. not everything peaceful can last, and when laurens finds himself going through quite the tough spot, alex is there to help him out of it.





	1. Library

“Alex. Alex? ALEX!”

No reply.

“HAMILTON!”

Alexander jerks his head up, blinking himself out of his writing-induced stupor as he tilts his head towards the voice. Standing there is a tall boy, with caramel skin, and dark hair loose around his shoulders. His arms are crossed, hip cocked, as he stares at Alex with an expression of exasperation on his face.

“What do you need, Jefferson?” Hamilton grumbles, turning back to his laptop and clicking the ‘save’ button on the paper he had been writing.

“I was sent by Lafayette,” Jefferson says, rolling his eyes at Hamilton’s hostility. He gestures to a group of people 20 meters away, sat at a large table. “He told me to tell you that your presence is desired at his table.”

“What for?” Alex asks, scrunching up his nose in confusion.

“We’re at a library. Guess.”

“No thanks, Jefferson. I’ll study by myself.”

“There’s a new boy.”

That piques Alex’s interest. He cranes his head back, glancing at the people sat around Lafayette. He catches a glimpse of Hercules and Madison. A boy who he doesn’t know is sat beside Lafayette. His skin is tanned, dotted with freckles that surround his green eyes. Alex swallows, turning back to Jefferson.

“Sure.”

Jefferson smirks, turning and heading back to his table as Alex unplugs his laptop and gathers up his stuff.

Everything piled precariously in his arms, he makes his way over to the table.

“Alex! Glad you decided to join us,” Hercules quips, gesturing at an empty seat between him and Madison, opposite the new boy.

Alexander complies, dumping his armful of his laptop and books on the table. “Hey, guys.”

“What’re you so busy for?” Madison queries, tipping his head. “Classes don’t start for 24 hours.”

“There’s a paper due for Washington,” Hamilton explains with a roll of his eyes.

“Yeah, in two weeks,” Madison huffs. “You literally haven’t even attended one of his classes yet.”

“I saw it on the homework schedule!” Alex defends.

“He hasn’t lectured on the subject yet!”

“The textbook is there for a reason, Madison!”

Lafayette clears his throat, interrupting the bickering. “Ah, Alex. This is John Laurens. John Laurens, Alexander Hamilton.”

The boy sat next to him gives Alex a little smile, and the latter feels his chest tighten. He extends a hand over the table; which Laurens shakes gently. His hands are soft.

“Pleasure to meet you, Laurens.”

“Likewise.”

His freckles are even more visible up close, plentiful across his face like stars in the sky.

He doesn’t realize he’s staring until Lafayette clears his throat and he quickly darts his gaze away.

“Right.” Jefferson quips, too cheerily. “Shall we discuss schedules, perhaps? See if any of our classes shall cross?”

Unanimous agreement is spread throughout the table and Alex fishes in his messenger bag for his binder. He heaves it up onto the table, hearing a chuckle from Hercules as he flips through it until he finds his schedule.

“First period?” Lafayette asks, gaze jumping to everyone sat around the table in turn. “I’ve got Beaker.”

“Meyer.” Jefferson says.

“Jeffries.” Hercules sighs.

“Washington,” Laurens says, quietly.

“Washington as well,” Alex nods, flashing Laurens a brief smile.

The group finishes exchanging schedules, and Alex finds that he’ll be sharing 3 classes with his friends. Washington and Meyer with Laurens, and Vargas with Lafayette.

“I can’t believe it’s our last year,” Lafayette sighs as he folds his schedule back up. “I’ll miss this place.”

“I won’t,” Hercules huffs. “I’m ready for college.”

“Yeah, well you’re going to art college. The rest of us are all going off to boring old colleges.” Lafayette sighs.

“It’s not just _art college_ , it’s the Art Institute of Chicago!”

Alex ignores the two and glances at Laurens. “Where are you going, Laurens?”

He seems taken aback at Alex’s attention and clears his throat before answering. “My father, Henry, wants me to attend Harvard Law.”

“That didn’t answer my question,” Alex points out. “I asked where _you_ want to go.”

Laurens takes a second, a small smile spreading across his face. “I’d like to go to the University of Chicago. I want to major in history, and become a history teacher.”

“That sounds like a good plan.”

Laurens smile grows.

“Alright, anyone up for coffee? I think I and Hercules are going to go grab some from The Corner.” Lafayette says, standing up. His boyfriend, Hercules, follows.

“Sure, why not. James, are you joining?” Jefferson asks. The boy nods.

“Alex, you?” Lafayette asks.

“No thanks, guys. I’m gonna keep working on this paper.”

A groan erupts throughout the group.

“Come on, Alex. Take a break?” Laurens asks hopefully.

“Laurens, there’s no hope in changing his mind when he says he’s gonna be studying,” Jefferson says flatly.

Alex ponders for a moment, but soon finds him powerless in resisting Laurens’ charming smile and teasing green eyes.

“Alright, sure.”

Jefferson’s eyes go wide, and he and Lafayette exchange a glance. “Alright, then. Let’s be off.”


	2. Vanilla

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh sorry its been weeks

The large group heads out of the library and into the windy streets of Chicago. It’s August, and while it’s still warm, fall is coming and with it comes wind, changing trees and overcast skies. Alex personally enjoys the more wintery weather, it makes it easier for him to think.

As the group heads towards the corner of the street, where the coffee shop is located, Alex falls into step next to Laurens.

“Hey, I haven’t seen you around before. Are you new here?” he asks.

The boy jumps, almost startled by Alex’s sudden appearance.

 _He’s timid,_ Alex thinks to himself.

“Oh, yes. I moved here from South Carolina yesterday, actually. I met Lafayette a few years back.”

“Oh, well, welcome to Chicago!” Hamilton says brightly. “Where are you staying?”

“With a friend right now, but I’m looking for someone to share an apartment near school with,” he says.

“Oh, cool!” Alex’s mind flits to his own living situation; an apartment big enough to share, a block from school, and a rent check he’s struggling to write each month.

They all arrive at the coffee shop and Jefferson goes to order for the group while the rest find a table. They settle on one in the corner of the shop, near a big window that looks out into the street. Alex’s attention is immediately directed to the view, and he takes the chair closest to it. Laurens sits down beside him.

“So, Alex,” Lafayette starts from across the table, his tone teasing. “That’s the first time we’ve seen someone pull you out of your manic studying frenzy.”

Hamilton glances at Laurens out of the corner of his eye, seeing the shy boy fiddle with the hem of his navy-blue sweater.

“Well, I couldn’t let the poor thing suffer through your guys’ antics all alone,” Alex defends, feeling a blush reach his cheeks.

Luckily, he’s saved from further probing as Jefferson sits himself down next to Laurens, on the end of Alex’s side of the table.

“I’ve forgotten all your orders so I guessed,” Jefferson says flatly.

“Thomas!” Lafayette drawls annoyedly. Hercules laughs and Madison puts his head in his hands. Alex huffs. Laurens doesn’t react.

Soon their coffees are brought to their table. Jefferson takes his and the rest are randomly picked up, sniffed or tasted, and passed along until everyone has one with a flavor they can tolerate.

“Peppermint!” Hercules exclaims, snatching the cup from Lafayette. “Thanks.”

“Hey!” Lafayette chirps.

Next to him, Alex watches Laurens with curiosity as the boy sniffs at the rim of the cup he’s holding in his hand. He takes a tentative sip and wrinkles up his nose, affronted by the flavor.

Alex bites his lip, stopping himself from smiling at the adorable display. “Not your favorite?”

Laurens shakes his head. “I can’t stand vanilla flavored things. They taste fake.”

“What do you like?”

“Caramel is my favorite, but I’m not picky with anything else.”

“Except vanilla,” Alex confirms teasingly.

“Yeah,” Laurens blushes.

Alex takes a sip of the coffee he had grabbed, realizing immediately that it’s caramel flavored. He extends it out to Laurens.

“Trade? It’s caramel.”

“Sure!” Laurens face lights up and they swap cups.

Alex doesn’t necessarily like vanilla, but he doesn’t hate it, so he sips at the coffee as he watches Laurens take a delighted sip from his new cup and he decides it was worth it.

Eventually everyone is settled with tolerable flavors.

“Look at Thomas, sitting there with that expression!” Hercules huffs. “You did this on purpose.”

“Perhaps.”

“Evil!” Madison hisses.

“What’d you end up with, Alex?” Lafayette asks.

“Vanilla,” he says nonchalantly.

“You don’t even like vanilla,” Madison accuses.

Laurens looks at him curiously out of the corner of his eye, and Alex blushes. “I don’t mind it.”

“Thanks,” Laurens murmurs so quietly that only Alex catches it, and the blush grows brighter on his cheeks.


	3. Bandage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i low-key leapt off the face of the planet but i found this chapter in my files,, apparently i wrote it once upon a time. here.

Later that afternoon, Laurens gently shuts the door to the apartment he’s residing in. His friend, Jared, is passed out on the couch with a bottle of beer tipped over on the floor.

With a sigh, Laurens grabs a towel and mops up the puddle of liquid. He takes the beer and a few other empty bottles away from the living room and tosses them in the trash. One of them shatters as it hits the bottom of the trash can and Jared jumps awake with a start.

He looks around, disoriented and clearly still drunk. His slow-moving eyes land on Laurens and his face steels. Swallowing, Laurens plants his feet and stays where he is.

“You’re back?” Jared queries, blinking as he rises to his feet unsteadily.

“Yes,” he murmurs quietly. “You should go to bed, you don’t look so good.”

“Is that an insult?” he slurs, coming towards Laurens. The smaller boy shrinks in upon himself.

“Of course not, Jared,” he says quickly.

“I think it was,” Jared sneers. “Do you know...how lucky you are?”

“I do, Jared,” Laurens shifts his gaze to the floor, the shadow cast from the window behind Jared showing the taller man walking even closer.

“I don’t think you do,” he says. “I took you in. I’m letting you live in my house...and you insult me...”

Laurens knows its pointless to argue. “I’m so sorry, Jared.”

“Not sorry enough,” he points at Laurens, his hand trembling in his drunken state. “I’ll make you sorry.”

Laurens already knows what’s coming, so he isn’t surprised when the first blow connects with the side of his head. It doesn’t hurt that bad. Jared’s knee comes up to hit Laurens in the stomach. A hand comes around, punches him in the ribs. A kick to the knee. It doesn’t hurt that bad. He sinks to the ground, trying to scoot himself backwards, away from Jared, while also knowing trying to get away will just anger him more.

Jared crunches a boot down on Laurens’ left hand and he cries out, causing Jared to kick him in the side again. It doesn’t hurt that bad.

A boot connects with his head. He feels blood trickle down his scalp. It doesn’t hurt that bad.

Jared kicks at his ribs, his chest, his gut. It doesn’t hurt that bad.

It doesn’t hurt that bad.

Hours later, Laurens is wincing as he tries to pull a pair of sweatpants on. Jared had grown bored and passed out on the couch, so Laurens had limped away. He’d just showered, having washed the blood from his hair.

He hadn’t moved from South Carolina willingly. He’d been forced to, to escape the torment forced upon him by his father, Henry Laurens. Any beating that Jared could give him paled in comparison to what his father had done. Laurens knew that Jared would let him stay with him, but he knew it would come with a danger. He figured it worth it, though. Nothing was broken, and everything he’d damaged was easy to hide aside from the cut on his head, but he could lie and say he hit the corner of the cabinet or something similar.

He gathers all he’d need for classes tomorrow, looks up bus schedules, and passes out before 7 PM.

He awakes bright and early at 5 AM, two hours before his first class. Groaning as he rolls out of bed, Laurens limps over to his mirror to observe the damages. Twisting around, he sees bruises scattered up and down his torso. The cut on his head had bled through the bandage he’d placed on it, so he tears it off with a wince. The cut begins to bleed again and he sighs.

He walks to the attached bathroom and fishes out another band-aid from a drawer, and he slaps it on his head. It’ll do.

He brushes out his hair, brushes his teeth, and washes his face. He returns to his room and picks out a decent outfit; a hunter green zip-up hoodie on top of pale jeans. It’ll do.

He leaves the house without waking Jared, by some miracle, and limps down the sidewalk to the bus stop.

He arrives at his 1st period class 15 minutes early, and the only people in the room are the teacher, Mr. Washington, a few other students gathered around his desk, and to no one’s surprise, Alexander Hamilton.

Hamilton’s eyes land on Laurens as he enters the room and he beckons to where he’s sitting. First row, farthest to the right. Laurens complies, wincing as he takes a step that aggravates his bruises. Hamilton catches the movement, and tilts his head in a silent query.

“You okay?” Hamilton asks as Laurens nears, eyes flitting to the bandage on his head. “What happened to you?”

“Oh, I tripped and, well,” Laurens gestures to his head and his side. “I’m good, nothing bad.”

“John, your bandage is all bloody,” Alex says, narrowing his eyes in concern as he rises to his feet.

“Oh,” is all John says, mentally cursing himself for not taking extra bandages.

“Hold on, I think I have a bandage,” Alex murmurs, digging around in his backpack for a moment. “Aha!”

Alex takes the corner of the bandage still on Laurens’ head and tears it off, earning a wince from the other boy.

“Sorry,” he murmurs, free hand resting on Laurens’ jaw as he peers at the cut.

He pulls a piece of gauze from his backpack and dabs it on the cut.

“Why do you have all this handy?” Laurens asks, wincing as Alex presses on the gauze.

“I was in advanced sports med last year. Still in the club this year,” Alex says. “Just to be safe.”

“Ah, so you do know what you’re doing.”

Alex laughs quietly. “Yes, I assure you, dear Laurens, that I do.”

A smile flickers across Laurens face and he looks at the ground, biting the inside of his lip.

“Okay, I’m gonna put the new bandage on over the gauze. It’ll look funky but it’ll keep it from bleeding through. Head wounds bleed a lot.”

“Whatever you say, doctor,” Laurens teases, earning a glare from Alex.

Alex does as he said he was going to do. He takes a small plastic bag from inside his backpack and wraps up the old bandage and the wrappers before tying the bag shut tightly and tossing it into the trash can near the wall.

“Thank you,” Laurens says as he sits down in the desk next to Alex. He winces as he leans back, a bruise on his spine is pushed on by the back of the chair.

“Of course,” Alex says, patting Laurens’ arm before sitting down in his own desk with a worried glance at the other boy out of the corner of his eye.


End file.
